I'l Be The One
by Chinesemoon
Summary: Two outcasts become lovers and have a passionate night. He remembers it.


A/N: This fic is dedicated to Robrob2003 and WeasleyFanatic, my most faithful reviews. Erm... this is rated PG-13 for suggestive adult themes. Oh well. Enjoy! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Lalala. I don't own Harry Potter... maybe I do? I can't remember. Must have been that hit on the head... J.K. R. stole my idea! Oh well. Since she got it published first I'll say it's hers... just this once though. She's lucky I'm a generous person. Sue if you wish - I only have two dollars though. And a cat.  
  
~~~~  
  
I guess you were lost when I met you  
  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
  
So out of trust and I knew  
  
No more than mysteries and lies  
  
He smiled remembering when he first met her. On that train. God, it seemed like ages ago. That day when their eyes met for the first time, when she looked up at him and he'd seen it in her eyes.  
  
She looked afraid and lost. Like she knew in her heart that she'd never be seen in the same light as everyone else. Like she knew she would be branded as a nobody in the face of the world. Just like him.  
  
There you were, wild and free  
  
Reaching out like you needed me  
  
A helping hand to make it right  
  
I am holding you all through the night  
  
He figured that that year would be the same as all the others: dark, miserable, and lonely. How wrong he'd been. She'd seen past his outer shell to the person inside. She'd seen what he really was.  
  
They'd both been shy at first; seeing each other in the Library by coincidence. One would nod at the other, the other would nod back. That's all that happened.  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
Something lit up his heart when she was around. He couldn't explain it - he couldn't put it into words. It was indescribable.  
  
I'll be the one, I'll be the one  
  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
  
I'll be the light, I'll be the light  
  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
  
I'll be the one  
  
She was always walking around pretending that the world was wonderful, pretending that her life was perfect and that she was happy about everything.  
  
He knew it wasn't true. He saw her crying in the Library that night.  
  
They talked. It had turned out they had more in common with one another then with anyone else they'd ever known.  
  
She told him about how they all thought her be faraway, stupid, and crazy. No one talked to her, and all because she was broken inside.  
  
Just like him.  
  
He told her it was the same with him.  
  
To hold you and make sure that you'll be all right  
  
'cause my faith is gone  
  
And I want to take you from darkness to light  
  
It all happened so fast. He didn't know where it started. All he knew for sure was that he was falling in love with her. He loved her more then he had ever loved anyone else - or known it was possible to love.  
  
The best part about it was that she told him she felt the same way! They had just stood there staring at one another, wondering what to do next.  
  
There you were, wild and free  
  
Reaching out like you needed me  
  
A helping hand to make it right  
  
I am holding you all through the night  
  
They would meet in the Library late at night. All they did was just sit there and hold each other. Nothing was said, nothing was done. Only simple rocking back and forth, and the sound of their soft breathing.  
  
But then it changed. It was different all of a sudden. Their relationship began to get more complicated. He didn't know where it started and where it ended.  
  
All of a sudden there was a new added feeling - passion.  
  
You need me like I need you  
  
We can share our dreams comin' true  
  
I can show you what true love means  
  
Just take my hand, baby please  
  
Then there was kissing. Slow at first. Soft at first. They were just experimenting. Then something burst inside both of them and it wasn't so slow or soft anymore.  
  
There was dangerous swaying. He could hear her heart beating, or was that his own heart making such a furious throbbing against his chest?  
  
He felt like there was a part of it all that was fuzzy in his mind. There was kissing, there was panting, swaying, and a few low shrieks.  
  
His face was hot - she pointed it out to him. At first he was the shy one and she was the one in control. But with time he became more daring - and much bolder then before.  
  
I'll be the one  
  
I'll be the light  
  
Where you can run  
  
To make it alright  
  
I'll be the one  
  
I'll be the light  
  
Where you can run...  
  
He told her he loved her - and he did. She looked at him once before they kissed some more. Quickly, passionately - maybe even violently.  
  
There were gasps from both of them.  
  
I'll be the one...  
  
He was conscious of her panting. He was sure he heard her shrieks. He couldn't tell with the pounding of his head.  
  
He wondered why her eyes were closed - shouldn't they be open? He wasn't sure. He felt like panicking - that's what he normally did at any given time.  
  
She opened her eyes and nodded at him. It was all he needed to see. It was dark, and he grinned as he yanked her down closer to him. She gave an excited gasp.  
  
It was the most wonderful thing either of them had ever imagined.  
  
I'll be the light  
  
Where you can run  
  
To make it alright  
  
I'll be the one  
  
I'll be the light  
  
Where you can run  
  
To make it all right  
  
I'll be the one  
  
To hold you  
  
And make sure that you'll be alright  
  
I'll be the one  
  
No one would have known they were lovers. They kept it secret. It was as much a mystery to everyone else as the night was to the sun. It couldn't be explained - it couldn't be stopped.  
  
He knew that she was his now. He got a warm feeling when he thought about it. They were in love, and he remembered that first night like it was yesterday.  
  
He remembered what he'd said to her and he remembered her reply.  
  
"I love you Luna," he said softly into her ear.  
  
"I love you too Neville."  
  
I'll be the one  
  
Finis  
  
~~~ 


End file.
